1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an architectural metallic mesh, and more particularly, to an architectural metallic mesh having a light carrier therein, and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Architectural metallic meshes are generally used in commercial and business environments to provide elegant wall panels, doors and other surfaces whenever an aesthetic appearance of polish and prestige are of primary importance. Architectural mesh is also an excellent choice for high contact areas, such as the interior walls of elevator cabs, escalator walls, and sales and reception areas, because it is generally scratch, dent and corrosion resistant. As such, architectural metallic mesh maintains a stunning appearance with minimal maintenance.
Woven into panels from brass, stainless steel, copper, and/or other desired metals or alloys, architectural mesh offers a richness of texture, pattern and color that cannot be duplicated by any other material. Architectural mesh can also be polished, finished and combined with different background colors to create a custom look and configuration. Depending upon the chosen weave, the interstices or apertures between the weft or fill wires and the warp wires may allow light to pass through the architectural mesh. Alternatively, if the weave is tight and the wires are more closely adjacent to one another, the passage of light through the mesh will be selectively prevented. Accordingly, as the requirement for incorporating energy savings into building design increases, and hence the need for architecturally acceptable sun shading or screening, architectural mesh offers a variety of options that can meet the shading needs of buildings while still maintaining architectural requirements. Architectural mesh panels can also be used to provide protection from the wind and other elements such as, for example, in a parking garage where the exterior walls are only several feet high on each level, thus leaving a several foot open area through which rain, hail, and sleet can enter the garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,360 assigned to Cambridge International Inc., discloses an example of an architectural mesh panel wherein a light carrier is interwoven with the plurality of wires in the mesh. The result is an attractive and decorative mesh panel with accent light effects therethrough. The type of mesh panel disclosed in that patent includes woven weft and fill wires and the light carrier is substituted for one of the weft wires during the manufacture of the mesh.
While this type of interweaving securely holds the light carrier in place, repair or replacement of the light carrier is quite difficult and labor intensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an architectural mesh having a light or lighted carrier therein, so as to create a greater aesthetic appeal in environments benefited by the presence of accent lighting, wherein the light carrier is more readily accessible and/or replaceable as desired.